Desconocido
by Ala Runa
Summary: Carta a un Desconocido encontrada en un cajón lleno de polvo —o, como luego sería conocida entre los futuros Weasley, "la carta del Espejo"—. Firmada: R. Weasley, 31 de diciembre de 2023.


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Mis palabras son __**flores **__y__** espejo de Oesed.**_

* * *

Escribir esto _—_o, más particularmente, pasarlo del manuscrito a un formato legible_—_ ha sido un maldito dolor en las costillas. _Y necesito unos pulmones nuevos_.

Recordádme que nunca, nunca, _nunca jamás_ vuelva a apuntarme un reto cuando estoy plagada de exámenes y trabajos y cuando puedo respirar llegan las malditas fiestas invernales y todo esto sazonado porque el estreno de _The Empty Hearse_ (el esperadísimo primer capítulo de la tercera temporada de _Sherlock_, para los que por alguna incomprensible razón aún no lo sepan) está jodidamente cerca.

Y, por el amor de Slytherin, _arrancádme las manos si me volvéis a ver pensando en escribir en primera persona_.

No es bueno, pero no seáis clementes.

**Advertencias: **Tengamos en cuenta el irracionalmente idílico epílogo de JK por una vez. Hay algo de mal lenguaje, nada especialmente escandaloso.

He decidido omitir las pociones de Snape en las pruebas para acceder a la Sala del Espejo y seguir el estilo de la película (y no del libro, como suele ser común en mí) por una mera cuestión estilística. Severus, no es nada personal. Yo te sigo queriendo.

**Disclaimer:** Tengo una bufanda _muy _parecida a la de mi querido Sherlock, unas botas New Rock con las que me imagino a esta Rose y un cuaderno infinitamente garabateado, pero ni la creación ni los derechos de Harry Potter y su mundo me pertenecen. La historia es mía, así como mi particular concepto de, tal como está escrito en mis notas, mi _Angst!Rose_, y no busco más beneficio que vuestro aprecio.

* * *

**Desconocido.**

* * *

Desconocido,

Mi nombre es Rose Weasley.

Es una forma ruda de comenzar una carta, lo sé. Pero, a pesar de que mi intención primera no sea la de que esto sea leído por nadie (una carta sin destinatario, Rose, tu tendencia al dramatismo bate sus propios récords), no hay que dejar posibilidad sin cerrar.

Quizás un ratón hambriento se cuele en el doble fondo del cajón donde guardaré este pergamino y mordisquee sus esquinas. El ratón podría hacer ruido, alertar a quien sea que por aquel entonces viva en este cuarto, y este podría buscar la fuente del sonido y descubrir el pequeño hueco que suelta del todo la tabla del fondo. Alguien, entonces, la abriría y encontraría la carta y frunciría el ceño de extrañeza y le soplaría el polvo, y puede incluso que decidiera sentarse en la cama y leer lo que estuviera escrito.

Ese es el razonamiento que me ha llevado a desechar el montón de pergamino que ahora rebosa la papelera y optar por un comienzo tan tosco. Discúlpame, Desconocido, por mi falta de educación.

No estoy segura de qué me ha llevado a ti; aquí me encuentro, sin embargo, insomne y garabateando a la luz de una vela. Las gafas se me deslizan constantemente hasta la punta de mi nariz, obligándome a devolverlas con dos dedos a su sitio y maldiciendo cada vez que repito el mecánico gesto, deseando terminar de crecer para poder someterme al hechizo óptico y poder librarme de esta molestia. Nunca entenderé por qué mi tío Harry insiste en llevar las suyas. En ocasiones, me planteo si el hechizo de Voldemort no le dejó un _poquito_ afectado.

Merlín, ya me suelto por las ramas. Me centraré en el tema.

La primera vez que escuché la historia del Espejo de Oesed tenía siete años.

No puedo acordarme de las circunstancias exactas. Una reunión familiar, probablemente, o quizás una simple visita. Tampoco recuerdo cómo llegamos al tema. ¿Un comentario de mi padre? No importa. Mi recuerdo comienza sentada en el suelo, escuchando atentamente a mi tío hablar de su primer año en Hogwarts. Mis primos y Hugo quedaron impresionados por las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar para salvar la Piedra; nadie más, sin embargo, dedicó mayor atención al curioso espejo que tío Harry había mencionado. El guardián de la Piedra.

_«Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón.»_

Esa tarde guardé silencio, dejando que el resto inundara a mi tío con mil y un preguntas sobre las más grandes estupideces —_íTío Harry, ¿de qué color era el turbante del profesor Quirrell?—_, mientras me preguntaba: _"¿Qué vería yo en el Espejo?"_

La primera vez de Merlín sabrá cuántas.

Tampoco recuerdo cuál fue mi primera idea sobre el reflejo que Oesed me devolvería. Mi memoria es digna de una cáscara de nuez, lo sé. Recuerdo, sin embargo, la sensación a través de los años; el conocimiento inconsciente de que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el reflejo que imaginaba disminuía más y más. No era únicamente la transición de la infancia hasta el borde de la edad adulta, ni la madurez. El sueño, simplemente, era cada vez más pequeño. Más simple, aparentemente. Más _duro_.

Permíteme un cambio de tema brusco, ahora entenderás su propósito.

_Rose, no es necesario pedirle permiso a un Desconocido para escribir tu propia carta. Patosa._

A pesar de la espantosa incomodidad que me provoca romper las reglas, hay dos que he incumplido de forma sistemática durante mis siete años en Hogwarts: la puntualidad en la primera hora de clase y el toque de queda nocturno, la primera consecuencia natural de la segunda —y de cierta mala afición que tengo: _dormir_, ya sabes, ese animal mitológico, desconocido especialmente entre los estresados alumnos de séptimo—. La primera, tras años de esfuerzo y el desarrollo a cierta adicción al café, ha sido limada y esculpida hasta desarrollar el arte de llegar en el instante exacto en el que el profesor empieza a cerrar la puerta.

La segunda es el precio de mi cordura.

_¡Rose, cuida ese jodido dramatismo!_

Empecé a deambular por los pasillos después del toque de queda en tercero, cuando mi adicción al tabaco se unió a mi ya habitual insomnio. Aunque mi primera intención no era más que poder calmar mi necesidad de nicotina lejos de mis compañeras, no tardé en enamorarme del Hogwarts nocturno. De noche, el aire tiene un sabor extraño que me libera de la tensión que acumulo permanentemente en el cuello. Me recuerda al aire sacro de las catedrales, si bien libre de incienso y de flores. Odio esos olores. Me dan dolor de cabeza.

Este paseo correspondió a la noche del veinticinco de diciembre (_fun, fun, fun_). Alegando la ingente cantidad de trabajo pendiente para el colegio, he conseguido librarme de la siempre multitudinaria navidad Weasley. Adoro a mis padres, pero hace falta un poco más de tiempo para que les eche de menos y ni siquiera ellos podían compensar la dulce tortura navideña: demasiada gente, demasiadas luces, demasiado ruido. Una mueca de sonrisa falsa clavada permanentemente. Es francamente agotador.

Y como tenga que aguantar al abuelo poniendo una vez más ese infernal disco de villancicos _muggles_ le pegaré un tiro. Sin magia. A lo sucio.

Por eso, aquella madrugada, mis pesadas botas turbaban un ambiente aún más frío y solitario de lo acostumbrado en los pasillos del tercer piso. El suave taconeo metálico —Albus nunca ha dejado de asombrarse de cómo puedo _caminar tan sigilosamente con esas botas de destrucción masiva_— retumbaba a cada paso, dejando una estela de eco que vibraba grave hasta chocar con el techo y ahogarse en la piedra.

Calculé que rondarían las cuatro de la mañana: las rodillas me ardían, como me sucede cada vez que me sobresfuerzo en épocas de frío (que, por otra parte, en Escocia son trescientos noventa días al año). Llevaba desde el principio de la noche con una sensación extraña, persistente, un sabor seco en la base de la lengua, que me había empujado a extender mi ronda habitual por una zona que conocía menos. No me molesté, sin embargo, en conjurar un _tempus_. Sin clases al día siguiente, no había necesidad de preocuparse por el sueño.

Totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos, no advertí un pequeño hueco que se había formado al romperse la esquina de una baldosa. La caída fue poco gloriosa; aunque pude equilibrarme lo suficiente como para no romperme una muñeca (otra vez), había estado demasiado distraída y caí de bruces contra la piedra.

Parpadeé, mascullando un par de malas palabras sobre los ancestros que pusieran esa _estúpida baldosa ahí_. Me incorporé sobre las rodillas y me sacudí el polvo. _Merlín santo, ¿hace cuántos siglos que nadie limpia este pasillo?_

Al alzar la vista, estuve a punto de volverme a caer.

Frente a mí, inesperadamente, había una puerta.

Estoy completamente segura de haber recorrido ese pasillo cientos de veces. Hay pocas zonas en Hogwarts que no conozca con piedras y señales, y estas se limitan a los despachos de aquellos profesores cuyas materias no he impartido —una familia tan amplia y con poca tendencia a los secretos como los Weasley te asegura un _tour_ gratuito por las maravillas de cada Sala Común—. Ese piso en concreto es de los que más habitúo: es tranquilo y seguro. Ni siquiera la señora Norris suele asomar su feísimo morro por ahí.

Quizás debería hacer caso a mis profesores y plantearme _profesionalmente_ mi ensimismamiento.

En cualquier caso, ya repuesta de la sorpresa inicial, observé la puerta. Era una puerta robusta, de roble reforzado con láminas de hierro, al estilo medieval del castillo. No presentaba dibujo, grabado o marca alguna: el único elemento diferenciador era una enorme cerradura, de hierro, bastante antigua. Aun así, había algo extraño. Merlín, debo estar realmente de psicomago, pero _necesitaba_ entrar.

Realicé un par de hechizos para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna barrera ni protección peligrosa y entré.

Era una sala corriente, tenuemente iluminada por la luz que la enorme luna colaba a través de las ventanas. Un primer vistazo la hubiera confundido con otra de las decenas de aulas en desuso que encerraba el castillo. Sin embargo, semiocultos por la penumbra, había dos objetos extraños, que parecían fuera de lugar. A la derecha, un arpa que, debiendo haber sido dorada en sus buenos tiempos, ahora parecía gris por la capa de polvo que la cubría. Coronando el centro de la habitación, una trampilla.

_BenditamangaizquierdadelasantísimatúnicadeSlytherin._

_Sabía_ dónde estaba. _Sabía_ qué había bajo la trampilla, qué había en la última sala bajo la trampilla.

Mi cabeza bulló, saltando rápidamente de una idea a otra. Tío Harry nunca supo cuál fue el destino del Espejo tras la destrucción de la Piedra. Tal y como Dumbledore le hizo prometer, nunca lo buscó, y definitivamente no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en él. Cosas de adolescente. Muy ocupado tratando de no morir, y esas gilipolleces. Ya sabes. Pero el arpa de Quirrell, seguía allí, treinta y dos años después, impertérrita, en el mismo lugar en el que durmió al cancerbero. Quizás no hubiera sido realmente movido. Quizás el espejo siguiera ahí, en la estancia del fuego y las columnas, y quizás...

Quizás...

Mi respiración, contenida inconscientemente durante los segundos que duró este torrente de pensamientos, fue retomada hasta rozar la hiperventilación. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Me acerqué a la trampilla, cogí la enorme anilla y tiré con cierto esfuerzo.

Los enormes goznes chirriaron, carcomidos por el óxido, y la oscuridad ya estaba abierta.

Era incapaz de ver nada, a pesar de haber conjurado previamente un _lumos_; recordando las historias de mis padres y tío, conjuré una escalera de cuerda, la fijé mágicamente a la piedra y, varita en boca, comencé a bajar.

_Gracias a Merlín por mi Extraordinario en Transformaciones._

Enfebrecida, recorrí las estancias vacías en donde el Trío luchó junto por primera vez para detener el regreso de Voldemort. Un fugaz recuerdo de mi hermano y primas cruzó mi frente: ellos podrían haber pasado horas recreando la historia de las diversas pruebas que protegían la Piedra Filosofal. El lazo del diablo, las llaves, la partida de ajedrez...

...el cementerio de piezas dormía tras mi espalda y frente a mí se erguía, una vez más, una puerta.

Me eché a temblar, y murmuré con los ojos cerrados las palabras que hacía años se habían grabado en mi memoria, con la devoción de quien reza.

_Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse_.

Y entré.

Merlín, disculpa mi terrible caligrafía, Desconocido, pero yo... Lo que sentí en ese momento... Mil años de silencio valdrían más que cualquier palabra que pudiera ensuciar, tratando de describir inútilmente alguna muesca de lo que fue _verlo_. Me atraganté. Me congelé. No habría emitido menos sonido si me hubieran arrancado las cuerdas vocales. No lloré, ni reflejé emoción alguna que pudiera ser vista por tercera persona: apenas el temblor que se podía notar en el filo de mis manos podría haberme traicionado.

Pero podría haberme muerto en ese mismo momento, y,joder. _Joder_.

Conseguí librarme de mi parálisis y dar un paso, y otro, y otro, uno más, un último escalón y ahí estaba. Apenas treinta centímetros me separaban del espectro reflejado en el espejo. Un movimiento más... y el deseo sería visto.

Una oleada de terror me estranguló. Toda una vida soñando...

_cierra los ojos, así será más fácil, no te anticipes, Rose, ¿qué habrá? tranquila, Rose, por los dioses, respira, Rose, Rose, ¡ROSE! ya estás, tranquila, ya está, ya está, ya..._

Abrí los ojos, miré al espejo y no vi _nada_.

Entiéndase, por favor. No es que la imagen se hubiera transformado en un gigantesco pozo vacío, un agujero negro o alguna basura existencialista de las que han protagonizado tantas pesadillas de hombre adulto. La habitación permanecía intacta: la cámara con las paredes de piedra, las columnas, los cuatro escalones, la vieja puerta de madera entreabierta. Pero no había más. _Nada más_. No había triunfo, ni una familia, ni amor de ningún tipo, por supuesto. Pero había más, más nada: no había pelo rojo, ni piel lechosa salpicada de pecas, ni uniforme gris y verde y sucio de polvo, ni nada. Ni vivo, ni muerto. _Nada_.

La imagen reflejaba una habitación vacía, en la que yo _no existía_. Sin más.

Vas a creérme loca, Desconocido, y sin duda tal debí parecer: pero fue una maldita explosión, y todo —_el temblor, el miedo, los nervios, el sueño que crecía conmigo simplificándose cada vez más— _y la idea... y la situación... ¡era tan patética, tan hilarante!

Me eché a reír. A carcajadas. Con la boca abierta y las manos abrazándome el estómago, hasta terminar tirada boca arriba, con las ardientes lágrimas riendo también mientras me caían por la sien y me empapaban las orejas. Cada risa me desmadejaba un poco más, y cada gota de dignidad perdida reacentuaba mi risa.

¡Qué remedo de adolescente! ¡Qué maldita! Aún me río.

Duraré cuantos días duren mis padres. Siempre lo he sabido. Ellos ya han sufrido demasiado: mi egoísmo no será su piedra. Mataré el tiempo mientras tanto. Y cuando ya no tenga por qué vivir, algún día me despertaré especialmente animada y dejaré de hacerlo. No por buscar la muerte, no deseo la muerte, Desconocido. Pero tampoco la vida. Ya me lo gritó el Espejo: _¡Ojalá no existiera, no pudiera morir, no pudiera vivir, porque nunca hubiera existido...!_

¿Es esta una carta de suicidio, a largo plazo, sin fecha fija? Voy a vivir, feliz y solitaria, nostálgica de la muerte. Y cuando termine todo…

Suena la primera campanada, Desconocido. Feliz año.

R. Weasley, 31 de diciembre de 2023.


End file.
